Infected
Infected is a custom game mode in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 which started as a private match game mode before being released to the online community public playlist on February 5, 2012 for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, and on May 9, 2012 for PC.http://community.callofduty.com/thread/200395831 Gameplay The game starts with all players being survivors. In the upper left hand corner of the screen, there is a timer that starts with nine seconds counting down to the infected. After the nine seconds, one player is randomly chosen to be infected. The surviving players must hide from and kill the infected to try and survive until time runs out. The survivors are the players who are not infected, hence the name "survivors". The survivors spawn with an unknown weapon (depending on what the custom settings are) and must survive by killing the infected or hiding. 50 points are given to survivors every time a survivor is infected. The name given with the points is "Survivor". The round ends when either the last survivor is killed/infected or time runs out, and the new round will start pending on a new player to be infected. However, there is a twist in public Infected. Any place where the players will be notoriously difficult to knife by normal circumstances is a 'death zone', wherein a player (including the Infected themselves) will automatically die and join the Infected (if not already). This also applied to Private Matches, but community outburst led to this being reversed in Private Matches. Notable spots include the balcony and signpost beside the office in Underground, the top of the downed helicopter in Bakaara, and the van in the loading dock in Arkaden. Another Infected variant has all the players begin as Juggernauts only armed with .44 magnums dual wielded and Scavenger but nothing else. As before, when the timer is up one player becomes the infected, and gains a Striker as well as keeping the Juggernaut suit. After one kill he loses his Juggernaut suit, but retains the Striker, as well as gaining an XM25 and Semtex. As usual, the Juggernauts must kill the infected; if any Juggernaut is slain he will also transfer to the infected team. The Juggernauts win if at least one person can hold out until the time is up; otherwise victory is forfeited and the infected win. Class loadouts NOTE: There are many different class loadouts in the Infected game mode. Initial loadouts Striker and Five Seven *Primary Weapon: Striker (Extended Mags w/ Damage Proficiency) *Secondary Weapon: Five Seven (Akimbo) *Lethal Item: C4 *Tactical Item: None *Perks: Scavenger, Hardline, Steady Aim *Rewards: Sleight of Hand, Quickdraw, Dead Silence *Bonus Perks: None *Death Streak: None PP90M1 and .44 Magnum *Primary Weapon: PP90M1 (w/ Kick Proficiency) *Secondary Weapon: .44 Magnum (Akimbo) *Lethal Item: Claymore *Tactical Item: None *Perks: Scavenger, Quickdraw, Stalker *Rewards: Sleight of Hand, Dead Silence, Steady Aim *Bonus Perks: None *Death Streak: None FMG-9 *Primary Weapon: None *Secondary Weapon: FMG-9 (Akimbo) *Lethal Item: C4 *Tactical Item: None *Perks: Scavenger, Hardline, Steady Aim *Rewards: Sleight of Hand, Quickdraw, Dead Silence *Bonus Perks: None *Death Streak: None Type 95 and .44 Magnum *Primary Weapon: Type 95 (With Red Dot Sight) *Secondary Weapon: .44 Magnum (Akimbo) *Lethal Item: Claymore *Tactical Item: None *Perks: Scavenger, Quickdraw, Stalker *Rewards: Sleight of Hand, Dead Silence, Steady Aim *Bonus Perks: None *Death Streak: None Barrett .50 Cal. and Five Seven *Primary weapon: Barrett .50 Cal (Attachments proficiency providing Extended mags and Heartbeat sensor) *Secondary Weapon: Five Seven (Akimbo) *Lethal Item: Bouncing Betty *Tactical Item: None *Perks: Sleight of Hand, Hardline, Steady Aim *Rewards: Quickdraw, Assassin, Marksman *Bonus Perks: Scavenger *Death Streak: None Striker vs. Jugg *Primary Weapon: None *Secondary Weapon: .44 Magnum (Akimbo) *Lethal Item: None *Tactical Item: None *Perks: Scavenger *Rewards: None *Bonus Perks: None *Death Streak: None *Juggernaut Enabled Infected loadouts Default *Primary Weapon: None *Secondary Weapon: Empty USP .45 with Tactical Knife *Lethal Item: Throwing Knife *Tactical Item: Tactical Insertion *Perks: Extreme Conditioning and Quickdraw, Dead Silence granted in some cases *Rewards: None *Bonus Perk: Either Marathon, Lightweight or both. Grants a speed boost similar to the effects of Juiced *Death Streak: Juiced Striker vs Jugg *Primary: Striker with Extended Mags and Range proficiency *Secondary: XM25 *Lethal Item: Semtex *Tactical Item: Tactical Insertion *Perks: Sleight of Hand, Quickdraw and Steady Aim *Rewards: None *Bonus Perk: None *Death Streak: Dead Man's Hand Trivia *If the primary and secondary weapons are not selected, the infected have a USP .45/ Tactical Knife with no ammo. *Infected players do not have zombie models and will appear as human soldiers. *Survivors can die and become infected without an infected killing them e.g. if a survivor jumps and falls to their death, blows themselves up with a vehicle or with C4/ claymore/ Bouncing Betty etc. *If the player acquires Juggernaut, infected players will show a unique Juggernaut armor with a black finish instead of the whitish armor. *As with Drop Zone, a M.O.A.B. can be achieved, and will wipe out the entire enemy team if used. *While playing online, though the infected are sometimes listed to have no third perk, they do not suffern from falling damage, as if they had Dead Silence Pro, though their foot steps can nevertheless be heard. Also, the Featherweight challenges can be achieved this way, even if the player does not have said perk. *A Host Migration can occur if the 'first infected' ends the game, thus causing the network to reboot and randomly choose another person. *When one survivor is left, a UAV is automatically triggered for the infected after a few seconds; however, Assassin will negate the radar scan. *The playlist has been updated multiple times such as: adding Throwing Knife, Specialist Strike Package; taking out game modes such as MK46 vs Jugg etc. *The PP90M1 originally had extended mags, but was later removed. *This game mode is unavailable for the Wii. *The variant 'Striker vs Jugg' is the only mode where infection personnel gain ammunition. *Unlike other game modes, in which kills scored by a Juggernaut show up with the Jugg killfeed, 'Striker vs Jugg' will show the actual weapon with which the Infected was killed. This can also be seen in 'MITD'. *First infected personnel will have a gun (sometimes an ACR is even provided) until they infect another survivor or leave the game. This weapon will change into an empty USP .45 only when they kill an enemy or somebody else commits suicide. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Game modes